Verwicklungen
by ButterflyWithFangs
Summary: Fortsetzung zu Der Austausch: Speeds und Andies Leben ändert sich gewaltig…
1. Chapter 1

_**Hier handelt es sich um die Fortsetzung zu "Der Austausch"... Immer noch nicht **__**viel länger, aber bitte nicht ungeduldig sein... Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte um Feedback! Alles Liebe, Conny**_

_**Prolog:**_

In Florida war es November geworden.

Tim und Andie waren mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr verheiratet und Andie war seit neun Monaten Gerichtsmedizinerin beim CSI.

Sie hatte sich in Miami gut eingelebt, Tims Bude mit ihren eigenen Sachen verschönert und Andie und Alexx waren inzwischen ein eingespieltes Team. Sie hatten sich ihre Dienstzeiten so aufgeteilt, dass Alexx mehr bei ihren Kindern sein konnte, denn wenn Andie Tim sehen wollte, so brauchte sie nur hinüber ins Labor gehen. Tim war meist bis spätabends im Labor, sodass es nichts ausmachte, wenn Andie länger arbeitete.

Andie hatte hier in Florida mittlerweile den ersten Erfolg mit der forensischen Entomologie, die in Wien ihr Fachgebiet war, gehabt. Nicht umsonst hatte sie bei Ihrem Tutor Dr. Reiter, einem der bekanntesten Insektenkundler im deutschsprachigen Bereich gelernt, durch die Untersuchung von Maden, welche die Ermittler am Toten bzw. am Tatort gefunden hatten, Rückschlüsse auf den Todeszeitpunkt zu ziehen.

Alexx konnte die Liegezeit des Toten nicht genau bestimmen, da sich die Leichenstarre nach 48 Stunden löst, jedoch grenzte Andie durch die gefundenen Schmeißfliegenmaden den Tatzeitpunkt derart ein, dass der Verdächtige mit den restlichen Beweisen in die Enge getrieben, schließlich gestand.

Eigentlich sollte Andie diese Technik Tim bei seinem Aufenthalt in Wien beibringen, aber nachdem sie jetzt selbst in Miami war, musste sich Tim nicht weiter damit beschäftigen. Es war ihm auch lieber, denn Maden waren eindeutig nicht sein Ding. Tim hatte lieber mit Beweisstücken zu tun, die sich nicht mehr bewegten.

**_Kapitel 1: Ärger im Anmarsch_**

Als Alexx gegen 16.00 Uhr zu arbeiten begann, verabschiedete sich Andie und ging zu Tim ins Labor.

Als sie Calleigh über den Weg lief, warnte sie diese vor: "Wenn du zu deinem Mann willst, dann solltest du lieber vorsichtig sein, der hat heute aus irgendeinem Grund ganz schlechte Laune…"

Andie dankte Calleigh für die Warnung und setzte ihren Weg zu Tim fort.

Als sie ihn durch die Scheibe sah, hämmerte er gerade wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Tim war damit beschäftigt, Papierfetzen zu einem Ganzen zusammen zu setzen.

Andie öffnete vorsichtig die Türe und schlich leise an Tim heran. Sie küsste ihn seitlich auf die Stirn und lehnte sich dann gegen seinen Tisch: "Na, was hast du den ganzen Tag so gemacht, mein Schatz?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ich hab versucht, diese blöden Fetzen zusammen zu setzen! Eigentlich wäre das ja die Arbeit von Eric gewesen, aber Horatio hat ihn zu einem Einsatz geschickt und deshalb bleibt das jetzt an mir hängen!", grummelte er vor sich her.

"Und nur deshalb bist du so wütend? Das kann ja wohl nicht der einzige Grund für deine miese Laune sein, oder?"

Tim sah Andie an: "Nein, mein Dad hat mich heute Vormittag angerufen…"

"Und, was wollte er?", fragte Andie, nachdem Tim nicht mehr weitergeredet hatte.

"Er hat mir erzählt, dass sich Ben entschlossen hat, in Miami zu studieren. Und du wirst nie erraten, was er studieren will!"

Andie überlegte kurz, ihr fiel aber auf Anhieb nichts ein, worüber sich Tim derart aufregen könnte.

Langsam war sie genervt: "Ich weiß es nicht mein Schatz. Warum muss man dir heute alles aus der Nase ziehen? Wenn du mir jetzt die ganze Geschichte erzählen würdest, dann kannst du weiterarbeiten, ich helfe Alexx noch ein bisschen und wenn du hier fertig bist, dann können wir heimfahren."

"Ben will jetzt Biologie studieren…", begann Tim zu erzählen, "und das Beste ist," fügte er wütend hinzu, "dass mein Vater hinter meinem Rücken Horatio angerufen und ihm eingeredet hat, dass Ben hier nebenbei im Labor arbeiten sollte, damit er "Praxis" bekommt!! Ich glaube ich spinne, jetzt weiß ich endlich wieder, warum ich mit meiner Familie keinen Kontakt habe! Soll ich jetzt vielleicht auch noch Babysitter für meinen 17-jährigen Bruder spielen?!"

Andie lachte: "Und deswegen regst du dich jetzt so fürchterlich auf? Nur weil dein Bruder in Miami studieren möchte?"

"Nein, nicht nur deswegen", entgegnete Tim, "nein, er soll auch noch bei uns wohnen! Im Studentenwohnheim ist angeblich momentan kein Platz frei, und deshalb hat mein Vater gefragt, ob Ben vorübergehend bei uns wohnen kann!"

Andie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, denn so kannte sie Tim nicht. Sie war es nicht gewöhnt, dass er sich wegen einer solchen – wie sie meinte – Kleinigkeit, wie seinen Bruder für einige Zeit bei sich aufzunehmen, derart aggressiv aufregte und es verwirrte sie.

"Was ist so schlimm daran, wenn dein Bruder für einige Zeit bei uns wohnt? Wir haben doch ein Gästezimmer und außerdem sind wir unter der Woche so gut wie nie daheim, es wird uns nicht mal auffallen, dass er da ist?! Ben ist dein Bruder, wie kannst du da wegen so einer Kleinigkeit so aggressiv sein?"

Tim blickte Andie entsetzt an: "Eine Kleinigkeit?! Mein Bruder meint offenbar, er muss jetzt zum CSI, nur weil ich dabei bin. Dabei sollte der "brave" Sohn doch die Restaurants meines Vaters übernehmen, wo doch ihr missratener Erstgeborener aus New York abgehauen ist. Wozu braucht er dafür ein Biologiestudium?"

Andie wusste, dass es jetzt zu einer schlimmeren Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen kommen würde, wenn sie noch länger bei Tim im Labor bliebe.

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen: "Schatz, ich will jetzt nicht mit dir streiten, du weißt, dass ich deinen Bruder sehr nett finde. Ich habe jedenfalls kein Problem damit, wenn er bei uns wohnt. Ich gehe jetzt zu Alexx und wenn du dich ein bisschen abreagiert hast, dann sag mir Bescheid und wir fahren heim, okay?"

Tim blieb zuerst mit offenem Mund sitzen und sah seiner Frau nach, dann schüttelte er schnaubend den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinen Papierfetzen zu. Für sie ist das nur eine Kleinigkeit , dachte er, aber immer wenn er seinen Bruder sah, wurde er mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit konfrontiert und jetzt sollte das zum Dauerzustand werden?

Andie ging indes nicht zu Alexx, wie sie Tim gesagt hatte, sondern in Horatios Büro. "Hast du kurz Zeit, Horatio?", fragte sie ihn.

Horatio blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf: "Was gibt's denn Andie? Ist irgendwas?"

"Ja, ich glaube ich habe gerade die Schattenseiten meines Mannes kennen gelernt! Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, soll Tims Bruder Ben nach Miami kommen und ich verstehe nicht, warum sich Tim so wahnsinnig darüber aufregt. Er war richtig aggressiv!"

Horatio lächelte: "Na ja, das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Tim aufgrund des Altersunterschieds nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu Ben hatte. Ich dachte mir, dass es den beiden vielleicht helfen würde sich anzufreunden, wenn Ben bei uns im Labor arbeitet. Da kann ihm Tim nicht so leicht ausweichen."

Andie nickte: "Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum Ben so plötzlich Biologie studieren möchte? Und noch dazu gerade in Miami?"

Horatio legte den Kopf schief und lächelte: "Andie, ich kann dir deine Fragen momentan leider nicht beantworten, aber vielleicht solltest du James anrufen, er kann dir sicher mehr erzählen."

Andie dankte Horatio für das Gespräch und ging in den Umkleideraum. Nachdem sie alleine war, beschloss sie, dass sie das Telefonat mit New York gleich erledigen könnte. Vielleicht würde sie endlich herausfinden, warum sich Tim so aufregte.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kapitel 2: Wahrheiten_**

Andie wählte die Nummer von Tims Eltern und nach drei Mal Läuten hatte sie James Speedle am Apparat.

"Hi James, hier spricht Andie", meldete sie sich.

Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen, freute sich James von Andie zu hören: "Hi Andie, wie geht's euch Floridianern denn so? Hat dir Tim schon von unserer Aktion erzählt?", fragte er, "Wahrscheinlich schon, denn so wie er am Telefon reagiert hat, scheint ihm die Sache nicht zu gefallen."

Andie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen: "Nicht gefallen ist noch ein Hilfsausdruck… Aber ich hoffe, dass er sich wieder beruhigt hat, bis Ben zu uns kommt. Wann wird es eigentlich so weit sein, James", fragte sie.

"Oh, bereits nächste Woche. Ben möchte so schnell wie möglich zu studieren beginnen und auf die Arbeit im Labor freut er sich auch schon. Außerdem möchte er mit 17 endlich mal seinen älteren Bruder ein bisschen näher kennen lernen. Tim konnte ja leider nie viel mit Ben anfangen. Horatio dachte, das würde sich von selbst ergeben, wenn die beiden in einem Labor miteinander "fest hängen"."

Andie war sich da nicht so sicher, das wollte sie James aber jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden. Nach Horatios kryptischer Aussage zu urteilen, war das auch nicht der einzige Grund, warum Ben nach Miami kommen sollte.

"James, Horatio konnte oder wollte mir nicht sagen, warum Ben wirklich nach Miami kommt, er meinte, ich solle dich anrufen. Kannst du mir bitte die Wahrheit erzählen?"

James schluckte: "Ich weiß, ich sollte diese Geschichte lieber Tim erzählen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er darauf reagiert. Er würde wahrscheinlich vermuten, dass wir ihn nur als Kindermädchen für Ben brauchen. Ben möchte aber wirklich zum CSI. Er hat in Tim immer sein großes Vorbild gesehen, auch wenn Einiges nicht richtig war, was Tim getan hat. Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, euch nicht in die Sache mit hineinziehen zu müssen, aber Horatio hat mir dazu geraten."

James machte eine Pause, dann setzte er an, Andie die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen: "Wir müssen Ben bei euch in Sicherheit bringen. Ben war leider eine Zeit lang drogensüchtig und hat auch für einen Kerl namens "Pogo" gedealt. Ben wurde erwischt und hat mit der Polizei einen Deal gemacht. Er sollte "Pogo" ausliefern und dafür straffrei ausgehen. Der Kerl wurde geschnappt und hat 8 Jahre Gefängnis ausgefasst. Vor einigen Wochen ist er bei der Überstellung vom Dutchess County ins Westchester County geflohen und die Polizei vermutet, dass er Ben jetzt für seinen Verrat büßen lassen will." 

Andie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie hatte Ben bei der Hochzeit kennen gelernt und ein längeres Gespräch mit ihm geführt. Sie hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden, war Ben doch ein 13 Jahre jüngeres Abbild von Tim. Andie hätte nie vermutet, dass er etwas mit Drogen am Hut hätte, aber wie sie durch Tims überspannte Reaktion gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, waren stille Wasser bekanntlich tief.

James sprach weiter: "Horatio dachte, dass es für Ben sicher sei, wenn er bei euch wohnt, da Tim doch Polizist ist und wenn sich Ben im Labor nützlich macht, dann ist er in einem Polizeigebäude in Sicherheit. Die Universität ist ja in Coral Gables. Ben braucht vom Labor in Doral nur eine Viertelstunde und von eurem Appartement in Hialeah auch nicht viel länger nach Coral Gables. Die Polizei hier in New York und auch Horatio denken, dass "Pogo" Ben so nicht so leicht in die Finger kriegen könnte." 

Andie dachte kurz nach. Die Idee war nicht schlecht und der Plan gut durchdacht.

"Ist Ben jetzt clean? Ich möchte nicht, dass er hier wieder Probleme kriegt", fragte sie.

"Ja, seit fast einem Jahren schon, er lässt sich regelmäßig testen."

Andie gab sich damit zufrieden. "Bitte erzähl Tim nicht die Hintergründe, es reicht, wenn du Bescheid weißt, er würde sich nur unnötig aufregen", bat James.

"Ist in Ordnung, ich möchte es mir auch ersparen, dass seine Laune noch schlechter wird", antwortete Andie und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Schwiegervater. "Sag uns noch rechtzeitig, wann wir Ben vom Flughafen abholen sollen." 

Andie legte ihr Handy in ihre Tasche und zog sich um. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie eine Stunde mit James telefoniert hatte, als sich die Türe öffnete und Tim in den Umkleideraum kam. 

"Können wir nach Hause fahren? Ich schaffe es nicht, diese blöden Einzelteile zusammen zu setzen. Das soll Eric morgen machen", schnaubte er.

Andie sah ihn von der Seite an: "Hast du dich schon ein bisschen abreagiert?"

"Nein, aber dafür hab ich ja mein Bike, ein bisschen Vollgas und es geht mir besser", grinste er.

Andie war froh, dass er zumindest grinste, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob er ihr nicht etwas vorspielte. "Denk bitte daran, dass ich auch auf deinem Bike sitze. Es wäre nett, wenn wir heil daheim ankommen würden." Sie schnappten sich ihre Sachen und verließen das Labor.

Andie nahm sich vor, die nächsten Tage mit dem Wagen zu fahren und nicht wie sonst, mit Tim. 

Die nächste Woche verging schnell, auch wenn sich Andie bemühte, nicht allzu oft mit ihrem Mann zusammen zu treffen, denn je näher der Tag von Bens Ankunft kam, desto schlechter wurde Tims Laune. 

Während Andie unter der Woche mit Calleigh und Alexx mittags im Pausenraum saß, erkundigte sich Alexx nach dem Grund von Tims Launenhaftigkeit. Andie erzählte den beiden von Bens Studium und, dass er nebenbei beim CSI arbeiten sollte. Als Andie fertig erzählt hatte, mussten die beiden herzhaft lachen.

"Das ist typisch Timmy. Er hat ja schon eine Grundtendenz zu schlechter Laune, aber sich über so etwas derart aufzuregen, dass kann nur er", lachte Alexx. Calleigh stimmte ihr lachend zu.

Andie versuchte auch zu lachen, nachdem sie Tims schlechte Laune aber auch abends aushalten musste, tat sie sich schwer damit: "Ich hoffe, er beruhigt sich, wenn Ben erstmal ein paar Tage hier ist."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kapitel 3: Ben_**

Am Samstag war es soweit. Tim und Andie fuhren zum Flughafen, um Ben abzuholen. Als sie die Halle betraten, sahen sie, dass das Flugzeug bereits gelandet war. Während sie auf Ben warteten, meinte Tim: "Na gut, lasst die Spiele beginnen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich wenigstens benimmt."

Ben kam mit seinem Gepäck durch die große automatische Türe. Andie musste lächeln, als sie wieder bemerkte, wie ähnlich sich die beiden sahen. Ben hatte bei ihrer Hochzeit das Haar äußerst kurz getragen, mittlerweile waren seine Haare an die drei Zentimeter lang und seine Frisur ähnelte Tims ungemein. Auch waren sie gleich groß und hatten dieselbe Statur. Wenn sie die beiden von weitem nebeneinander gesehen hätte, hätte sie sie nicht unterscheiden können.

Während Ben mit dem Gepäckwagen auf sie zusteuerte, stieß Andie Tim ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen und zischte ihm zu: "Reiß dich jetzt mal zusammen und sei nett zu ihm."

Tim sah Andie an und ächzte: "Musst du immer so brutal zu mir sein? Das ist Misshandlung in der Ehe!"

Andie lächelte ihn an und antwortete: "Du misshandelst mich seit Tagen mental, also darf ich doch wohl körperliche Gewalt ausüben, oder?"

Bevor Tim antworten konnte, stand Ben vor ihnen.

Tim machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel: "Hallo Bruderherz! Da ist ja unser neuer Kollege."

Ben wurde rot: "Ähm, hallo! Es war Dads Idee, Horatio anzurufen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich euch nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven gehen werde."

Andie warf Tim einen bösen Blick zu und umarmte Ben. Sie legte ihm dann schnell einen Arm um die Schulter: "Du gehst uns nicht auf die Nerven!", sagte sie, während sie Ben mit sich in Richtung Ausgang zog.

Sie musste Tim, der hinter ihnen ging, nicht sehen um zu wissen, dass er eine Grimasse zog. 

Sie fuhren mit Ben heim und Andie war den Rest des Wochenendes äußerst verwundert, dass Tim seine Abneigung gegen seinen Bruder nicht offen ausdrückte. Im Gegenteil, die beiden unterhielten sich ganz gut und Ben freute sich schon auf Montag, wo er mit ihnen ins Labor fahren sollte.

Als die drei am Montag im Labor ankamen, hatten sich die anderen bereits vollzählig im Pausenraum versammelt. Alle wollten den neuen "Kollegen", der Tim derart schlechte Laune verpasst hatte, begutachten. Manche von ihnen hatten Ben ja schon bei der Hochzeit von Tim und Andie kennen gelernt.

Horatio übernahm das Wort: "Hallo Ben, schön dass du bei uns bist. Wir hoffen, dass du uns ein bisschen zur Hand gehen kannst, am Anfang mal eher mit Botengängen, ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht."

Ben schüttelte Horatio die Hand: "Nein, ich mache alles! Ich wusste nicht, was ich beruflich machen sollte und habe mich nach der Hochzeit von Tim und Andie übers Internet informiert, was Tim eigentlich so macht. Und da ich mich schon in der Schule für Biologie interessiert habe, würde ich gerne beim CSI anfangen, wenn ich mein Studium fertig habe. Inzwischen möchte ich soviel Erfahrung wie möglich sammeln."

Ben war rot geworden, als er sah, dass ihn alle um ihn herum angrinsten und fügte hinzu: "Ich trage gerne Dinge in der Gegend herum!"

Horatio beschloss, Ben zuerst Valera zuzuteilen, um ihr Arbeit abzunehmen. Valera nahm Ben unter ihre Fittiche und zeigte ihm erstmal das Labor, während die anderen sich ihrer Arbeit zuwandten. Alexx und Andie gingen in die Gerichtsmedizin, während Eric und Tim zu einem Einsatz gerufen wurden. 

Während sie Richtung Gerichtsmedizin schlenderten, erzählte Andie Alexx, dass sich Tim offenbar beruhigt zu haben schien.

Alexx seufzte erleichtert: "Wenn sich Timmy noch mehr aufgeregt hätte, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich bald der Kopf geplatzt. Vielleicht kann er sich ja jetzt doch mit Ben anfreunden. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen."

Andie schloss sich Alexx an: "Ich hoffe es wirklich, er ist doch sein Bruder. Außerdem kennt er ihn ja kaum, Tim ist auf College gegangen, da war Ben gerade einmal 5 Jahre alt und als er endgültig verschwunden ist, war er 8. James hat mir erzählt, dass Ben in Tim sein großes Vorbild sieht und der ist immer so abweisend zu ihm. Ich glaube mir schlägt die ganze Sache schon auf den Magen. Mir ist ständig übel."

Alexx lächelte Andie an: "Süße, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, ich würde es aber mal mit einem Schwangerschaftstest probieren. Dir ist nämlich immer nur morgens schlecht."

Andie sah Alexx perplex an. 

Die nächste Woche verging und Tim war beeindruckt, dass ihn sein Bruder kein einziges Mal blamiert hatte. Ben arbeitete gewissenhaft und rasch. Außerdem besuchte er brav seine Vorlesungen. Tim und Andie hatten ihm für die Wege den Wagen geliehen, sodass Andie gezwungen war, doch wieder öfter mit Tim auf dessen Motorrad mitzufahren. Aber nachdem Tim sich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien, freute sie sich, bei ihm zu sein.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kapitel 4: Der Brief_**

Tim und Eric hatten bei ihrem Einsatz einen Müllcontainer zu durchsuchen gehabt. Tim fühlte sich dreckig, obwohl er einen Overall getragen hatte und wollte auf seinem Weg ins Labor zu Hause vorbei schauen um sich umzuziehen.

Als Tim heim kam, fand er vor seiner Türe einen Brief.

Er öffnete und las ihn sich dann durch: "Speedle, ich werde dein Leben genauso zerstören, wie du meines zerstört hast." 

Tim wusste nicht, was er von dem Brief halten sollte. Es hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass jetzt noch ein Irrer drohte, sein Leben zu zerstören.

Während er sich umzog dachte er darüber nach, wer hinter diesem Brief stecken konnte. Es gab genügend Menschen, die einen Grund hätten sich an ihm zu rächen. Seit Jahren brachte er Menschen ins Gefängnis, da war die Auswahl groß. Er fragte sich, wie ihn jemand finden hatte können, im Telefonbuch war keiner der CSI´s aus Sicherheitsgründen zu finden.

Als er gedankenverloren zu Eric ins Auto stieg, grübelte er noch immer.

Eric sah ihn grinsend an: "Hey Mann, was ist los? Du ziehst schon wieder ein Gesicht…"

Tim zuckte zusammen: "Den hier habe ich gerade vor meiner Türe gefunden", sagte er, während er Eric den Brief hinhielt, "nett, oder?"

Eric verging das Lächeln, während er den Brief las, "Puh… hast du eine Ahnung, wer da dahinter stecken könnte?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, auf Anhieb fällt mir gerade keiner ein. Bitte sag Andie nichts davon, sie soll sich keine Sorgen deswegen machen."

Eric blickte Tim skeptisch an: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist. Du solltest Andie davon erzählen, schließlich geht es sie auch was an."

"Sie ist wegen meiner Laune momentan sowieso schon nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen. Und außerdem ist sie die meiste Zeit im Labor, da kann ihr sowieso nichts passieren."

Eric schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Jetzt wusste er von Andie die Geschichte mit Ben und von Tim, dass es einen Drohbrief gab. Und keiner der beiden durfte die andere Geschichte erfahren. Schön langsam war er es leid, für alle den Geheimnisträger zu spielen.

Für Tim war die Zeit der guten Laune damit auch schon wieder beendet. 

Als Ben drei Wochen in Miami war, kam er eines Abends von der Uni heim und lief strahlend auf Andie zu, die gerade kochte.

"Stell dir vor, ich habe ein Mädchen kennen gelernt", platzte es aus ihm heraus, "sie ist total süß!" Ben war außer sich vor Freude. "Ich geh am Freitag mit ihr aus! Am Campus findet eine Party statt und sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr dorthin gehen möchte."

Andie hatte gehofft, dass Ben schnell Anschluss finden würde, hatte aber gleichzeitig befürchtet, dass er sich mit seiner zurückhaltenden Art schwer tun würde.

"Ich freue mich für dich! Und, wie ist sie so?"

"Sie heißt Khandra und ist 18. Sie besucht die meisten Kurse, die ich belegt habe. Wir sind heute beim Mittagessen ins Gespräch gekommen, sie wohnt im Studentenwohnheim."

Tim schloss die Türe auf, ging gedankenverloren ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an. Noch immer überlegte er sich ständig, wer hinter dem Drohbrief stecken könnte und war mit seinen Gedanken meist weit entfernt. Auf Fingerabdrücke hatte er den Brief bereits untersucht, aber keine finden können. 

Andie sah sich Tims Launen schon seit einer Woche an und war mittlerweile extrem genervt. Nachdem er Andie nichts von dem Brief erzählt hatte, ging sie davon aus, dass er noch immer wegen Ben´s Anwesenheit so schlechte Laune hatte.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer: "Danke für die Begrüßung, mein Schatz, ich bin es deine Ehefrau. Und das ist dein Bruder, darf ich vorstellen", sagte sie süffisant, während sie auf Ben deutete, der neben ihr stand, "wir sind die beiden, die hier mit dir gemeinsam wohnen!"

Tim zuckte zusammen: "Oh, entschuldige, ich dachte es wäre keiner da."

Andie seufzte: "Okay, jetzt weißt du ja, dass wir anwesend sind. Solltest du mal mit uns reden wollen, wir sind in der Küche." Sie drehte sich um ging in die Küche zurück.

Tim blieb noch ein bisschen im Wohnzimmer sitzen, dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche.

Ben sprach ihn an: "Ich hab ein Mädchen kennen gelernt, wir gehen am Freitag auf eine Party am Campus."

"Ähm, toll. Nimmst du das Auto?"

"Wenn ich darf? Sonst müsstest du mich hinbringen und auch wieder abholen, und ich glaube ich bin alt genug, ohne Anstandswauwau auf eine Party zu gehen, denkst du nicht auch?"

Tim lächelte verkrampft: "Ich bin ja nicht dein Vater. Ich hab schon genug eigene Probleme, da muss ich nicht unbedingt auch noch Taxi spielen…"

Mit dem Rücken zu den beiden gedreht, kämpfte Andie mit den Tränen.

Sie hatte vorgehabt, Tim von ihrer Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, wartete aber noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Und Tim in guter Stimmung anzutreffen, war in letzter Zeit schwer geworden. Genauer gesagt, unmöglich. 

Als sich Ben am Freitagabend verabschiedete, standen Tim und Andie an der Türe. "Du weißt, keinen Alkohol und keine Drogen, mein Freund, du bist erstens noch keine 21 und zweitens mit dem Auto unterwegs", sagte Tim.

"Klar, Dad, ist in Ordnung", grinste Ben.

Tim wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, seinen Bruder auf die Party gehen zu lassen.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kapitel 5: Eskalation_**

Ben kam gegen 3.00 Uhr nachts heim und schloss vorsichtig die Türe auf.

Tim saß im Dunkeln in der Küche und hatte auf ihn gewartet. Andie war schon vor längerer Zeit ins Bett gegangen.

Ben versuchte leise und vorsichtig, an Tim vorbei zu kommen, dieser sprang aber auf und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Tim zog Ben brutal ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und blickte ihm in die Augen: "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du hast wieder gedrückt", schrie er, "ich dachte du bist clean?! Dad hat mir erzählt, dass du eine Zeit lang auf Heroin warst, aber er war so überzeugt, dass du den Scheiß nicht mehr anfassen würdest!" 

Ben kratzte sich und sah dann Tim an: "Ich hab nicht gedrückt, ich hab das Zeug nicht mehr angefasst, seit die Bullen mich damals geschnappt haben. Ich bin vor dem Haus im Auto aufgewacht und weiß nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin. Ich kann mich nur mehr erinnern, dass ich auf der Party am Campus war. Dann weiß ich nichts mehr!", Ben lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schluchzte.

Tim war außer sich und stieß Ben, dem die Augen zugefallen waren, heftig an: "Ich sehe an deinen Pupillen, dass du gedrückt hast. Mir kannst du nichts erzählen, ich weiß, wie man sich benimmt, wenn man auf Heroin ist. Du kratzt dich und dir fallen die Augen zu." Tim zog grob Bens Ärmel hoch: "Ach ja und frische Einstiche hast du natürlich auch. Ich hab das auch schon durchgemacht, aber ich war so stark, dass ich aufgehört habe zu drücken! Verschwinde aus meiner Wohnung, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"

Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Andie durch den Lärm aufgewacht war und schon längere Zeit im Türrahmen stand.

"Danke, Tim. Jetzt erfahre ich also die ganze Wahrheit über meinen Mann. Hast du es nicht für notwendig befunden, mir zu sagen, dass du drogenabhängig warst? Das erklärt auch deine Abneigung gegen deinen Bruder, man wird schließlich nicht gerne mit seinen eigenen Fehlern konfrontiert. Kann es sein, dass du einfach Angst hast, dass du ihn jeden Tag ansehen musst und du dich dabei fühlst, als würdest du in den Spiegel sehen?! Ich wusste genauso wie du, dass Ben drogenabhängig war, darum habe ich ihm mit seiner Einwilligung erst vor zwei Tagen Blut abgenommen und auf Drogen getestet, soviel zum Thema "Einstiche". Im Gegensatz zu dir "Mr. Perfekt" bin ich Ärztin. Dein Bruder war die ganze Zeit clean!"

Tim war perplex und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was ihm Andie gerade an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Diese schnappte sich ihre Schlüssel und ging auf Ben zu: "Du kommst mit mir mit", sagte sie, während sie ihn von der Couch hochzog, und zu Tim gewandt fügte sie hinzu: "Und wenn du vorgehabt hast, dein Kind ohne Vater aufwachsen zu lassen, dann hast du das jetzt geschafft."

"Welches Kind?", stutzte Tim.

Andie hatte sich inzwischen Ben geschnappt und schleppte ihn in Richtung Auto, während Tim hinter ihnen herlief und sie aufhalten wollte. Sie blieb plötzlich stehen und wandte sich an Tim: "Ich bringe jetzt deinen Bruder ins Krankenhaus. Wenn du ihn suchst, er ist im Mercy. Und wenn irgendwann der Tim Speedle zurück kommen sollte, den ich geheiratet habe, dann findet er mich bei Eric." 

Als Andie mit dem schluchzenden Ben im Auto saß und mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr, platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Andie, d-du glaubst m-mir doch, dass i-ich n-nicht freiwillig gedrückt hab, oder? Ich will nicht w-wieder abhängig sein…" 

Andie sah ihn an: "Ja ich glaub dir, aber was ist passiert? Du bist jetzt offensichtlich auf Heroin!"

Ben schluchzte: "Ich war mit K-khandra in ihrem Zimmer, es hat an der Türe geklopft, i-ich hab aufgemacht und es stand ein Mann mit einer Maske vor der Türe. Das ist das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann… Andie, es tut mir leid, ich hätte in New York bleiben sollen… Jetzt bin ich daran schuld, dass du dich mit Tim gestritten hast…"

Andie schüttelte den Kopf: "Du bist an gar nichts schuld", sagte sie während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, "ich glaube schön langsam, ich kenne deinen Bruder gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich haben wir zu früh geheiratet und es sollte einfach nicht sein."

Sie hatte Ben ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo er stationär aufgenommen wurde. Die Ärzte sagten ihr nach der Untersuchung, dass nicht viel zu einer Überdosis gefehlt hätte. Ben musste die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus verbringen, um seinen Körper zu entgiften. 

Es war 6.00 Uhr morgens, als Tim sturzbetrunken vor Erics Türe stand. Eric war munter gewesen, da ihn Andie angerufen hatte, als sie am Weg vom Krankenhaus zu ihm war. Sie war erst vor einer Stunde völlig aufgelöst zu ihm gekommen und sie hatten miteinander geredet.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Eric schroff, als er Tim sah.

"Ich will eigentlich meine Frau und mein Kind abholen", entgegnete Tim ihm lallend.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest nach Hause fahren, Andie bleibt für einige Zeit bei mir."

Eric trat vor die Türe und schloss sie hinter sich: "Ich sag dir jetzt mal eines mein lieber Freund. Wenn du in letzter Zeit nicht so selbstgefällig gewesen wärst, dann wäre sogar dir aufgefallen, dass deine Frau schwanger ist. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt braucht, ist ein Mann, der sie hinunterzieht und verletzt."

In Tim stieg Wut auf: "Ist ja schön, dass offensichtlich alle wissen, dass meine Frau schwanger ist, nur ich nicht! Delko, wie lange weißt du das schon und wer weiß es noch?" Er versuchte trotz seines Alkoholspiegels deutlich zu reden.

"Nur ich und Alexx wissen es", antwortete Eric, "und du wüsstest es auch, wenn Andie eine Gelegenheit gefunden hätte, in Ruhe mit dir zu sprechen. Aber so wie du dich aufführst…"

"Ja danke, Mr. Oberschlau! Mein Vater drückt mir meinen drogensüchtigen Bruder aufs Auge und irgendein Irrer droht mir, dass er mein Leben zerstört. Und da soll ich nicht aggressiv werden?! Wie würdest du reagieren, Delko?"

Tim hatte sein süffisantestes Lächeln aufgesetzt, um Eric zu reizen: "Du bist Mamis und Papis Liebling und wirst von deinen Schwestern verhätschelt, dir steckt man alles in den Arsch. Im Gegensatz zu dir musste ich mir in meinem Leben immer alles hart verdienen. Zum Dank dafür habe ich einen besten Freund, der hinter meinem Rücken gegen mich arbeitet und eine Frau, die es nicht mal für nötig befindet, mir mitzuteilen, dass ich Vater werde, während sie die Glucke für meinen drogensüchtigen Bruder spielt".

Eric reichte es, er wusste wie verletzend Tim werden konnte, wenn er zuviel getrunken hatte.

Er holte aus und verpasste Tim einen Kinnhaken. Tim wankte und schlug dann zurück. Es ergab sich eine schöne Schlägerei. 

Als die beiden schließlich von einander abließen und am Boden lagen, keuchte Eric: "Du blödes Arschloch, bist du schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich auf dieser Welt nicht alles um dich dreht? Der Drohbrief galt deinem Bruder und nicht dir! Dein Bruder hat gegen einen Drogenboss ausgesagt, der jetzt aus dem Knast geflohen ist. Sie haben deinen Bruder bei dir in Sicherheit gebracht."

Tim war fassungslos, während er sich an seine blutende Lippe fasste: "Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt? Ich hab ihn weggeschickt." Er setzte sich auf: "Er hat mich so sehr an mich erinnert, immer wenn ich ihn anschaue, sehe ich mich und meine Fehler. Dabei hätte er mich gebraucht." Tim stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände und begann zu schluchzen: "Und meine Frau und mein Kind hab ich auch verloren…"

Eric rutschte am Boden zu Tim hinüber und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter: "Ja, Alter, ich hab dir ja gerade gesagt, dass du ein Arschloch bist, oder? Außerdem stinkst du fürchterlich nach Whiskey. Lass ihr ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht renkt sich dann ja alles wieder ein…"

Andie hatte die ganze Zeit am Fenster gestanden. Sie wusste, dass Tim Eric körperlich unterlegen war und hatte gehofft, dass er ihn nicht allzu schwer verletzte. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt, dazwischen zu gehen. Nun saß sie an die Wand gelehnt unter dem Fenster und schluchzte genauso bitterlich wie ihr Mann vor dem Haus.

Eric zog Tim hoch: "Ich bring dich heim, es ist schon ein Wunder, dass du in deinem Zustand mit deinem Bike überhaupt heil hier hergekommen bist."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kapitel 6: Kleine Zeugen_**

Am Montagmorgen erhielt Eric einen Anruf von Horatio: "Eine Tote wurde gefunden, du musst mit Calleigh hinfahren, Speed und ich sind hier noch länger beschäftigt. Coral Gables, am Gelände der Universität. Die Kollegen von der Mordkommission sind vor Ort, ihr könnt sie nicht übersehen. Andie kommt direkt hin" 

"Okay, Horatio, ich melde mich bei Dir sobald ich etwas weiß", entgegnete Eric.

"Ach Eric, noch eine Frage. Kannst du mir sagen, was mit Speed passiert ist? Er hat ein blaues Auge und eine geplatzte Lippe und will mir nicht erzählen, was vorgefallen ist."

Eric schluckte: "Du hast mich noch nicht gesehen. Wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit unter Freunden…", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

"Solange eure Meinungsverschiedenheit keinen Einfluss auf eure Arbeit hat, soll es mir recht sein", sagte Horatio und fügte hinzu: "Wenn du mit mir darüber reden willst, du weißt wo du mich findest." 

Eric ging zu Calleigh in die Ballistik und sie fuhren gemeinsam los. 

Calleigh konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Erics blaues Auge sah: "Mit wem hast du dich denn angelegt, Mike Tyson?" Eric seufzte: "Glaub mir, du willst gar nicht wissen, was am Samstag passiert ist…" 

Gut 20 Minuten später waren sie am Tatort angekommen. Von weitem hatten sie schon Yelina gesehen. "Hey, Yelina, wissen wir schon etwas Näheres", fragte Calleigh.

Yelina antwortete: "Ja, unser Opfer heißt Khandra Meyers, 18 Jahre alt. Sie war hier Studentin. Ihr wurde die Kehle aufgeschlitzt, die Tatwaffe hat der Mörder sogar neben ihr liegen gelassen. Ein paar Studenten haben sie heute Morgen auf dem Weg zur Vorlesung gefunden."

Auf Calleighs Gesicht zog ein breites Grinsen auf: "Na dann haben wir es ja vielleicht mit einem Amateur zu tun, das wird wahrscheinlich ein leichtes Spiel für uns. Okay, ich wird mir mal ansehen, was wir hier so haben, wir sehen uns dann später noch."

Calleigh ging hinüber zu Eric, der neben Andie kniete und mit ihr redete. 

Calleigh hörte Andie zu: "Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen. Mir blieb das Herz stehen, als Horatio mich angerufen hat und mir gesagt hat, dass am Uni-Gelände eine Leiche liegt. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass Ben ja noch im Krankenhaus ist."

Calleigh sah Andie fragend an: "Haben wir schon einen ungefähren Tatzeitpunkt, Andie?"

Andie antwortete: "Ich kann bisher nur sagen, dass sie schon mindestens 48 Stunden hier liegt, die Leichenstarre hat sich bereits gelöst. Am Wochenende kommen hier offenbar nicht viele Studenten vorbei, da keine Vorlesungen stattfinden. Hier hinten sind die Hörsäle", Andie deutete auf ein großes Gebäude, "sie lag halb unter dieser Bambusstaude und war von der Straße aus nicht gleich zu sehen."

Eric machte gerade Fotos und Calleigh begann, sich die Tatwaffe anzusehen. 

Sie wandte sich zu Eric: "Da ist massenhaft Blut auf dem Messer und ich glaube, einen Fingerabdruck haben wir auch!"

Eric lachte: "Cal, es ist immer wieder schön, wie leicht man dich begeistern kann. Aber warten wir mal ab, was sich im Labor ergibt."

Plötzlich hörten sie Andie quietschen: "Ah, hier sind überall Ameisen. Ich hab ja grundsätzlich nichts gegen sie, aber jetzt sind sie auf mir auch schon unterwegs", meinte sie mit verzogenem Gesicht während sie die Ameisen von sich wischte, "Ich muss unser Opfer in die Gerichtsmedizin bringen, damit ich es in Ruhe untersuchen kann. Seid ihr hier mit ihr fertig?" 

Eric bejahte, während Calleigh starr auf die Ameisen schaute und versuchte Abstand zu gewinnen.

Andie blickte den grinsenden Eric fragend an, bevor sie sich an Calleigh wandte: "Cal? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Jaaaahhh… ich hab nur ein kleines Problem mit Ameisen…."

Eric wandte sich an Andie: "Sie hat Myrmecophobie, Angst vor Ameisen."

"Ach so, tut mir leid. Ich sage euch beiden Bescheid, sobald ich irgendwas Näheres weiß." Zwei Helfer hatten Khandra inzwischen in den Leichenwagen gepackt. "Wenn ihr etwas braucht, ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet."

Calleigh und Eric sicherten weiterhin die Spuren. "Findest du nicht, dass es zu offensichtlich ist, dass die Tatwaffe noch neben dem Opfer liegt?", fragte Eric, "Sogar einem Amateur muss auffallen, dass das nicht unbedingt klug ist, oder?"

Calleigh entgegnete ihm: "Ja, aber es muss auch blöde Mörder geben, sonst müssten wir uns ja immer anstrengen." 

Andie hatte indes Khandra in der Gerichtsmedizin untersucht. Als Eric zu ihr kam, gab sie ihm diverse Tüten und Röhrchen.

"Also, was hast du über unser Opfer herausgefunden, Kleine?" 

Andie verdrehte wegen der Bezeichnung "Kleine" die Augen und sah Eric an: "Unser Opfer hatte kurz vor ihrem Tod noch Geschlechtsverkehr, ich habe das Sperma gesichert und bereits zu Valera geschickt. Sie wurde aber offenbar nicht vergewaltigt, der Sex war einvernehmlich.

Den Totenflecken nach zu urteilen, ist sie schon mindestens 48 Stunden tot, ich habe ein paar Maden gefunden, die ich mir mal genauer ansehen werde.

Außerdem habe ich dir ein paar tote Ameisen eingepackt. "Cataulacus muticus", die bauen ihre Nester in Bambus. Khandra Meyers lag unter einer Bambusstaude. Das erklärt die immense Ameisenansammlung auf der Toten.

Dem Schnittkanal zu urteilen, wurde sie von hinten von jemandem angegriffen, der größer war als sie, also vermutlich von einem Mann. Mehr hab ich leider nicht für dich."

Eric nahm die von Andie gefundenen Spuren. "Danke für die Ameisen, Kleine, ich werde sie Calleigh schenken, sie mag Ameisen doch so gerne", lachte er.

"Du sollst mich nicht immer Kleine nennen!"

Eric ignorierte Andies Einwand und sprach weiter: "Ich hoffe, Valera findet eine Vergleichs-DNA. Auf dem Messer vom Tatort haben wir bis jetzt nur Blut von unserem Opfer gefunden. Außerdem ist Calleigh ziemlich niedergeschlagen, weil sie zwar einen schönen Fingerabdruck auf dem Messer gefunden hat, der Computer aber keinen Treffer anzeigt."

Eric wandte sich zum Gehen, dann blieb er doch stehen: "Andie, wann hast du vor, mit Tim zu sprechen? Ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist, aber das kann so nicht weitergehen, ihr liebt euch doch! Ihr tut euch nur beide unnötig weh…"

Andie sah Eric mit feuchten Augen an: "Ja, ich weiß, ich fühle das am eigenen Leib. Aber es ist an Tim, dass er den ersten Schritt macht. Und er sollte sich eine gute Ausrede für sein Verhalten einfallen lassen."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Kapitel 7: Der Verdacht_**

Valera klopfte an Horatios Türe und trat ein.

Valera sah Horatio an, der von seinen Unterlagen hochgeblickt hatte: "Ähm, entschuldige dass ich dich störe, aber ich habe das bei der Toten gefundene Sperma analysiert. Der Vergleich hat eine Beinahe-Übereinstimmung ergeben…"

"Was heißt beinahe?"

Valera wusste nicht, wie sie ihm das Ergebnis schonend beibringen sollte: "Ähm, na ja, der Computer hat einen Namen ausgespuckt, die DNA hat im Vergleich zu der im Computer gespeicherten DNA ein extrem ähnliches Bandenmuster, es stimmt aber nicht zu 100 überein." 

Horatio wurde langsam ungeduldig: "Valera, welchen Namen hat der Computer ausgespuckt?"

Valera holte tief Luft: "Timothy Speedle", sagte sie zögerlich um Horatios Reaktion abzuwarten, "das heißt, dass derjenige, der Sex mit unserer Toten hatte, ein sehr naher männlicher Verwandter von Tim sein muss."

Horatio seufzte: "Na viel Auswahl haben wir da ja nicht… Valera, bitte behalte das Ergebnis inzwischen noch für dich! Wenn dich Eric deswegen fragt, lasst dir bitte eine Ausrede einfallen." 

Tim hatte sich den Nachmittag frei genommen, um Ben im Krankenhaus zu besuchen.

Als er sah, dass Ben gerade schlief, näherte er sich vorsichtig seinem Bett. Ben schlug die Augen auf und zuckte zusammen als er Tim sah.

"Was machst du hier, ich dachte, du willst mich nicht mehr sehen?" 

Tim stand neben Bens Bett: "Darf ich mich setzen? Ich glaube wir beide müssen uns unterhalten…" Ben nickte.

"Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ein Arschloch war. Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht dich kennen zu lernen und habe immer abgeblockt. Als mir Dad damals erzählt hat, dass du ein Drogenproblem hast, hat das meine Meinung, die ich mir über dich gebildet hatte, bestätigt. Gleichzeitig hat es in mir wieder die Erinnerung wach gerufen."

Tim machte eine Pause, dann sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme weiter: "Ich wurde nach Ginas Tod heroinsüchtig, weil ich meinen Schmerz betäuben wollte. Es wundert mich bis heute, dass ich mit meinem Bike überhaupt bis nach Miami kam, wo mich Ginas Onkel einweisen ließ. Nach meinem Entzug habe ich das Studium abgeschlossen, als Megan Donner, Horatios Vorgängerin, mir anbot, mich im Labor zu beweisen. In meiner Akte scheint nicht auf, dass ich drogensüchtig war, also weiß auch Horatio nichts davon."

Ben sah Tim an: "Wissen Mum und Dad davon?"

Tim schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Ich glaube ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, darum habe ich mich auch so lange nicht gemeldet."

"Tim, denkst du, es ist lustig, dich als Bruder zu haben? Einen Bruder, den man bewundert, der einen aber immer nur als lästiges Anhängsel betrachtet? Jeder Schritt den ich mache ist für dich ein neuer Fehler."

"Ben, es tut mich furchtbar leid. Ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft ein guter Bruder zu sein…" und mit Tränen in den Augen fügte er hinzu, "wenn du das noch willst."

Ben hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen: "Glaubst du, ich kann dich irgendwo umtauschen? Ich bitte dich nur eines: Sprich mit Andie. Sie liebt dich so sehr und du hast ihr mit deinem Verhalten noch mehr wehgetan als mir."

"Wenn ich nur wüsste wie", schluchzte Tim.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kapitel 8: _****_Gespräche und Erkenntnisse  
_**

Zurück im Labor ging Tim in Horatios Büro.

"Hallo H. Hast du Zeit? Können wir uns unterhalten?", fragte er. 

"Ja Speed, komm rein und setz dich. Ich habe schon gewartet, dass du irgendwann mal reden willst."

"Ben hat mir erzählt, was in New York los war. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, warum du da mitgespielt hast."

Horatio legte den Kopf schief und lächelte: "Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären. Die meisten der Menschen, die hier arbeiten, haben sich nicht einfach beworben. Du bist da, weil Megan dir eine Chance geben wollte, Calleigh hat mir ein alter Freund aus New Orleans empfohlen, Andie kam über dich hier her und Ben brauchte einfach unsere Hilfe."

Dann fügte er hinzu: "Und jetzt braucht Ben erst recht unsere Hilfe. Das Sperma das bei der Toten am Unigelände gefunden wurde, ist Bens. Er ist momentan unser Hauptverdächtiger." 

Tim wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

"Tim, dein Bruder braucht alle Hilfe, die er kriegen kann. Ich vermute, dass der Drogendealer Ben ausfindig gemacht und die ganze Sache inszeniert hat. Wir müssen herausfinden, was passiert ist." 

Tim kramte in seiner Hosentasche: "Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich habe vor knapp zwei Wochen diesen Drohbrief vor unserer Türe gefunden. Ich wusste nichts von New York und dachte, dass ich gemeint bin. Offensichtlich war der Brief aber für Ben gedacht."

Horatio nickte: "Eric hat mir heute davon erzählt."

Er dachte nach: "Und Andie hat mir weitergegeben, was Ben ihr in der Nacht erzählt hat, als sie ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht hat. Der Mann mit der Maske war wahrscheinlich "Pogo". Er hat Ben das Heroin gespritzt, als er die Türe öffnete und Khandra gezwungen, mit ihm mitzukommen. Durch die Party hat keiner etwas gehört. Dann hat er Khandra ermordet und ihre Leiche so platziert, dass sie erst am Montag gefunden werden würde.

Er wollte Ben wieder süchtig machen und ins Gefängnis bringen, dadurch hätte er ihm sein Leben zerstört, wie er es im Brief angedroht hat."

Tim fiel etwas siedend heiß ein: "Ben hat gesagt, er sei im Auto aufgewacht. Das Auto stand bei uns in der Straße, das heißt, dass ihn der Typ wahrscheinlich noch heimgefahren hat. Aber Andie war mit dem Wagen unterwegs, ich hab bis jetzt auch nicht daran gedacht. Vielleicht finden wir doch noch Fingerabdrücke?" 

Horatio nickte wieder: "Ich gehe jetzt zu Calleigh, sie muss den Fingerabdruck noch einmal durch den Computer laufen lassen. Eric soll sich euren Wagen anschauen. Und du mach mir bitte den Gefallen und bring die Sache mit Andie wieder in Ordnung. Ich hab sie heute gesehen und sie sieht nicht gut aus."

Tim blickte zu Boden: "Ich hoffe, ich kann das wieder in Ordnung bringen…"

Horatio legte Tim den Arm um die Schulter, während er ihn hinaus begleitete: "Versuch es und gib dein Bestes." 

Tim lief nach draußen zu seinem Motorrad und fuhr los. Er wusste, dass er sein Leben dafür geben würde, wenn Andie nur wieder zu ihm heim käme. 

Nachdem er Eric zum Wagen von Tim und Andie geschickt hatte, ging Horatio zu Calleigh: "Lass den Abdruck noch mal durch den Computer laufen, aber untersuch nicht nur die Abdrücke, die in Florida aufliegen. Nimm New York."

Während der Computer nach einer Übereinstimmung suchte, sah Calleigh Horatio skeptisch an: "Warum gerade New York? Glaubst du, dass der Mörder extra nach Florida gekommen ist? Willst du mir den Grund für deine Vermutung sagen?"

"Später Calleigh, es geht um Ben."

Der Computer piepte, was hieß, dass er eine Übereinstimmung gefunden hatte.

Calleigh und Horatio rissen die Köpfe herum und Calleigh las vor: "Webb, Carl Webb auch bekannt als "Pogo". Wegen Drogenbesitzes und -handels inhaftiert. Ist vor rund zwei Monaten während einer Überstellung entkommen."

"Wusste ich es doch," lächelte Horatio, während er Yelinas Nummer wählte.

"Yelina? Du musst eine Fahndung nach Carl Webb herausgeben. Gesucht wegen Mordes und schwerer Körperverletzung. ….. Ja, gleich! …. Gib mir sofort Bescheid, wenn ihr was habt. …. Danke!"

Eric stand plötzlich hinter ihm: "Ich habe einige Abdrücke gefunden. Wahrscheinlich ist der Großteil von Tim, Andie und Ben, aber ich muss sie durch den Computer laufen lassen, vielleicht haben wir Glück und es ist auch noch einer von Webb dabei." 

**_Kapitel 9: Happy End?_****_  
_**

Tim stand vor dem Fenster zum Authopsiesaal.

Drinnen sah er Andie und Alexx, die gemeinsam noch mal Khandra Meyers untersuchten. Sie wussten beide, dass jede Spur, die sie noch finden würden, helfen würde, Ben zu entlasten.

Andie sah zufällig zum Fenster und sah Tim. Er machte eine Geste und deutete ihr an, dass sie zu ihm auf den Gang herauskommen solle. 

Andie zögerte, als Alexx ohne hinzusehen sagte: "Schätzchen, bitte geh zu ihm. Gib dir einen Ruck"

Sie sah Alexx an: "Ich bin gleich wieder da", während sie zu Tim vor die Türe ging. 

Tim sah Andie an: "Danke, dass du herausgekommen bist."

Andie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Noch immer waren die Spuren seines Kampfes mit Eric zu sehen, sein rechtes Auge war violett und seine Lippe geschwollen.

"Was willst du, ich habe nicht lange Zeit. Wir versuchen, deinen Bruder zu entlasten."

Tim nahm ihre Hand und legte etwas hinein.

"Der Tim, den du geheiratet hast, möchte sich bei dir entschuldigen. Er weiß jetzt, dass er ein Vollidiot war. Er liebt dich über alles und kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben."

Andie öffnete ihre Hand und sah, was Tim hineingelegt hatte. Es war eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Babyfüßchens. Darauf eingraviert las sie "Tim + Andie + Baby Speedle Endless Love".

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen: "Und, hat der Tim Speedle, den ich geheiratet habe, mit seinem Bruder gesprochen?"

"Ja, das hat er. Es wird in Zukunft alles anders werden. Bitte Andie, komm zu mir zurück, ich bin so einsam ohne dich." Tim nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen: "Bitte…" 

Andie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Tim zärtlich: "Aber wenn der andere Tim Speedle wieder mal vorbei kommt, dann ziehe ich endgültig aus, dass das klar ist!"

Als Tim gerade noch etwas sagen wollte, läutete sein Handy. Er meldete sich: "Hallo H! Habt ihr was Neues? ….. Ja, wirklich? ….. Ja, wir kommen gleich zu euch!"

Er sah Andie fassungslos an: "Sie haben den Kerl geschnappt, der Trottel wurde geblitzt und die Kollegen haben die Fahndung gesehen. Yelina ist mit ihm gerade auf dem Weg hierher."

"H hat gemeint, wir sollen ins Labor kommen, Eric hat in unserem Wagen Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die mit dem auf der Tatwaffe übereinstimmen. Außerdem haben sie in seinem Wagen massenweise irgendwas namens "Cataulacus muticus" gefunden, keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll?"

Andie lächelte: "Das heißt, das wir einen weiteren Beweis haben, dass sich der Kerl am Tatort befunden und sich mein Studium doch gelohnt hat."

ENDE


	9. Chapter 9

**_Kapitel 9: Happy End?_****_  
_**

Tim stand vor dem Fenster zum Authopsiesaal.

Drinnen sah er Andie und Alexx, die gemeinsam noch mal Khandra Meyers untersuchten. Sie wussten beide, dass jede Spur, die sie noch finden würden, helfen würde, Ben zu entlasten.

Andie sah zufällig zum Fenster und sah Tim. Er machte eine Geste und deutete ihr an, dass sie zu ihm auf den Gang herauskommen solle. 

Andie zögerte, als Alexx ohne hinzusehen sagte: "Schätzchen, bitte geh zu ihm. Gib dir einen Ruck"

Sie sah Alexx an: "Ich bin gleich wieder da", während sie zu Tim vor die Türe ging. 

Tim sah Andie an: "Danke, dass du herausgekommen bist."

Andie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Noch immer waren die Spuren seines Kampfes mit Eric zu sehen, sein rechtes Auge war violett und seine Lippe geschwollen.

"Was willst du, ich habe nicht lange Zeit. Wir versuchen, deinen Bruder zu entlasten."

Tim nahm ihre Hand und legte etwas hinein.

"Der Tim, den du geheiratet hast, möchte sich bei dir entschuldigen. Er weiß jetzt, dass er ein Vollidiot war. Er liebt dich über alles und kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben."

Andie öffnete ihre Hand und sah, was Tim hineingelegt hatte. Es war eine goldene Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Babyfüßchens. Darauf eingraviert las sie "Tim + Andie + Baby Speedle Endless Love".

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen: "Und, hat der Tim Speedle, den ich geheiratet habe, mit seinem Bruder gesprochen?"

"Ja, das hat er. Es wird in Zukunft alles anders werden. Bitte Andie, komm zu mir zurück, ich bin so einsam ohne dich." Tim nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen: "Bitte…" 

Andie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Tim zärtlich: "Aber wenn der andere Tim Speedle wieder mal vorbei kommt, dann ziehe ich endgültig aus, dass das klar ist!"

Als Tim gerade noch etwas sagen wollte, läutete sein Handy. Er meldete sich: "Hallo H! Habt ihr was Neues? ….. Ja, wirklich? ….. Ja, wir kommen gleich zu euch!"

Er sah Andie fassungslos an: "Sie haben den Kerl geschnappt, der Trottel wurde geblitzt und die Kollegen haben die Fahndung gesehen. Yelina ist mit ihm gerade auf dem Weg hierher."

"H hat gemeint, wir sollen ins Labor kommen, Eric hat in unserem Wagen Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die mit dem auf der Tatwaffe übereinstimmen. Außerdem haben sie in seinem Wagen massenweise irgendwas namens "Cataulacus muticus" gefunden, keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten soll?"

Andie lächelte: "Das heißt, das wir einen weiteren Beweis haben, dass sich der Kerl am Tatort befunden und sich mein Studium doch gelohnt hat."

ENDE


End file.
